dungeondarkelvesfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Нет ничего хуже
«Нет ничего хуже» — сингл группы «ВИА Гра» из альбома «Бриллианты». История композиции Данная композиция считается последней, выпущенной группой в время сотрудничества с Sony Music. Хотя к моменту релиза песни данное сотрудничество сошло практически на нет, о том, что лейбл участвовал в подготовке трека, можно судить по наличию певицы Арианы являвшейся артистом лейбла, в написании текста для англозяычной версии композиции. Текст песни Абдуллаева Нигора: Ты хороший парень несомненно Правильный и среднестатистический Но я всё время забываю как тебя зовут Сапаева Мухлиса: Всё у тебя в норме: пульс, давление Облики: моральный и физический Никаких ошибок детства, школа, институт И никаких тебе больше опознавательных знаков Шамсиддинова Озода: Добрый вечер, начинаем наше тиви-шоу Очередь все темные эльфы женщины кроме Хранительницой Законы и Эрина Все темные эльфы женщины кроме Хранительницой Законы и Эрина: Послушанье - это не моё Я иду по-встречной полосе Нет ничего лучше, чем несовпаденье Нет ничего хуже, чем быть как все 2 раза Очередь Хранительница Закона (Оригинальная Версия) Очередь Абдуллаева Нигора Версия без ТНМК KenOath Вони ідуть ладом, як солдати Вони ідуть, мати фабрикати Вони ідуть, зростають як гриби Шоу почалось, вмикай їх та люби Абдуллаева Нигора: Ты родился на одной из фабрик Ты в лаборатории клонирован В сериалы режиссёрами смонтирован Шамсиддинова Озода: Ты загримирован и размножен Все тебя теперь любить обязаны Но я всё время забываю как тебя зовут Сапаева Мухлиса: И никаких тебе больше опознавательных знаков Шамсиддинова Озода: Добрый вечер, начинаем наше тиви-шоу Очередь все темные эльфы женщины кроме Хранительницой Законы и Эрина Все темные эльфы женщины кроме Хранительницой Законы и Эрина: Послушанье - это не моё Я иду по-встречной полосе Нет ничего лучше, чем несовпаденье Нет ничего хуже, чем быть как все 2 раза Очередь Хранительница Закона (Оригинальная Версия) Очередь Все темные эльфы женщины кроме Хранительницой Законы и Эрина Версия без ТНМК KenOath: Перед силою екрану, нема ніяких перепонів Ласкаво просимо на шоу: "Атака клонів" Швидше сідай, не хай, займай позу "Барана" І споживай все, що подають тобі з екрану Очередь Таланар Нартбаев Казибан: Як солодко та просто: "Мусі-пусі, Люлі-люлі" За лічені секунди надуті всі порожні кулі Вони взлітають швидко і зникають Вон, де РВ стоїть, на тебе чекає Очередь Все темные эльфы женщины кроме Хранительницой Законы и Эрина Все темные эльфы женщины кроме Хранительницой Законы и Эрина: Послушанье - это не моё Я иду по-встречной полосе Нет ничего лучше, чем несовпаденье Нет ничего хуже, чем быть как все 1 раз оригинальной версии 3 раза версия без ТНМК только оригинальной версии Послушанье - это не моё Я иду по встречной полосе Очередь Хранительница Закона (Оригинальная Версия) KenOath: Нема нічого краще, за насміх падіння Нема нічого гіршого, ніж бути, як всі Все темные эльфы женщины кроме Хранительницой Законы и Эрина: Послушанье - это не моё Я иду по-встречной полосе Нет ничего лучше, чем несовпаденье Нет ничего хуже, чем быть как все только оригинальной версии И все ТНМК победили эту песню! Илайя, Шадия, Дочь малассы проиграли эту песню! Битва завершена на эту песню! Музыкальное видео Режиссёром клипа вновь выступил Семён Горов, дизайнером костюмов - Анжела Лисица на основе идеи Константина Меладзе.Костюмы для «ВИА Гры» придумал Меладзе - Комсомольская правда (24 марта 2005) Костюмы-ленты, созданные ей для клипа, напоминают костюм Лилу из фильма «Пятый элемент». При этом изначально полоски у солисток были разные, например, у Альбины были белые, но позже было решено сделать их в одном цвете. Видео сняли на «Укртелефильме» вместе с клипом на англоязычную версию песни за три дня. Как и «Убей мою подругу», ролик является пародийным. Смысл песни перенесён в образ проекта «Фабрика звёзд». Место действия — завод по производству исполнителей. В сюжете несколько линий: все солистки рассказывают о судьбе таких певцов, которые выходят с данных фабрик. Вера Брежнева в роли ведущей такого шоу, Альбина Джанабаева в роли «заведующей» такой фабрики, Надежда Грановская олицетворяет публику, которая затерялась в коридорах творчества клонированных исполнителей. Группа ТНМК исполняет роль разрушителей данного хаоса. Клип в саркастическом виде представлет ситуацию, при которой данные проекты выпускают множество ненужных исполнителей, тем самым портя шоу бизнес. Участники записи *Надежда Грановская *Вера Брежнева *Альбина Джанабаева *ТНМК Участницы группы ВИА Гра Шамсиддинова Озода (Вокал) Сапаева Мухлиса (Вокал) Абдуллаева Нигора (Вокал) Участники группы ТНМК KenOath - Вокал, саунд-продюсинг Нартбаев Казибан - Вокал, тексты Исроилова Зилола - барабаны Карпенко Артём - гитара Кузьмин Денис - бас Власов Андрей - DJ Мнения солисток «Нельзя так — накрасили человека, записали одну песню, спели под фонограмму — и вот вам готовая звезда! — возмущается Альбина. — За три месяца невозможно взрастить звезду! Нужно пахать! На детях цинично зарабатывать деньги, а затем бросают с раненой психикой» «В клипе с ТНМК, — вступает Надя, — мы поём не о шоу-бизнесе в целом, а о самом грязном его проявлении. Где главное — быстро заработать деньги. Пусть это коммерция, пусть. Но всё нужно делать на уровне: ставить артисту голос, предлагать хороший репертуар. Сколько сейчас слышно песен, от которых, извините плеваться хочется!» Интересные факты *Руки, которые постоянно что-то печатают на компьютере во время клипа, принадлежат Константину Меладзе. *Среди перечисляемых в клипе имён можно заметить имя «Мигель», что является отсылкой к реальному фабриканту, позднее ставшему хореографом. В том числе он ставил номера и «ВИА Гре». *Именно в этой песне впервые Наде выделили несколько партий. *Вера как бы всё время поёт в микрофон ведущей, но в конце вообще его отводит и поёт без него. *В клипе идёт элемент «съёмка в съёмке», то есть снимаются камеры, кадры с которых также попали в видео. *В сценах, когда Альбина является закадровой ведущей, у неё можно заметить линзы. Исполнение на значимых площадках *2005 - ежегодная премия «Золотая Жар-Птица», где группа получила «Золотое перо» за песню «Биология». *2005 - «Песня года» Чарты I Dont't Want a Man «I don’t want a man» - совместная песня групп «ВИА Гра» и «ТНМК», вошедшая во второй англоязычный альбом «ВИА Гры» «L.M.L.». Является англоязычной адаптацией песни «Нет ничего хуже». Версии песен *Русскоязычная «Нет ничего хуже» *Существует версия песни с голосом Ольги Корягиной, но в альбом вошла версия с голосом Надежды Грановской, которая ранее использовалась в клипе на песню. Текст песни Instrumental Исроилова Зилола - барабаны, Карпенко Артём - гитара, Кузьмин Денис - бас, Власов Андрей - DJ Первая очередь Абдуллаева Нигора Абдуллаева Нигора: Something’s going on no doubt about it, Just your way you move I can’t explain it, Sorry baby I don’t really remember your name. Очередь Сапаева Мухлиса Сапаева Мухлиса: Everything about you is in order: Normal pulse and normal hot condition, You make no mistakes and your life on public displayer. No one can show you the right way, You hear a voice in your head say! Очередь Шамсиддинова Озода Шамсиддинова Озода: It is time to be prepared for our TV-show… Очередь все темные эльфы женщины кроме Хранительницой Законы и Эрина Все темные эльфы женщины кроме Хранительницой Законы и Эрина: I don’t want a man that’s well behaved, Breaking all the rules that’s what I crave, Everything but you is so right – it’s wrong, I don’t want a man that doesn’t turn me on. 2X Очередь Хранительница Закона (Оригинальная Версия) Очередь Абдуллаева Нигора Версия без ТНМК KenOath Вони ідуть, ладом як солдати, Вони ідуть, напив фабрикати, Вони ідуть, зростають як гриби, Шоу почалось, вмикай їх та люби. Абдуллаева Нигора: You have been created at a factory, You’ve been put together artificially, You have been constructed to resemble a human. Очередь Шамсиддинова Озода Шамсиддинова Озода: You are ready to be duplicated, You’re the best – no way you will be hated, But sorry baby I don’t really remember your name. Очередь Сапаева Мухлиса Сапаева Мухлиса: No one can show you the right way, You hear a voice in your head say! Очередь Шамсиддинова Озода Шамсиддинова Озода: It is time to be prepared for our TV-show… Очередь все темные эльфы женщины кроме Хранительницой Законы и Эрина Все темные эльфы женщины кроме Хранительницой Законы и Эрина: I don’t want a man that’s well behaved, Breaking all the rules that’s what I crave, Everything but you is so right – it’s wrong, I don’t want a man that doesn’t turn me on. 2X Очередь Хранительница Закона (Оригинальная Версия) Очередь Все темные эльфы женщины кроме Хранительницой Законы и Эрина Версия без ТНМК KenOath: Перед силою екрану, нема ніяких перепонів, Ласкаво просимо на шоу: "Атака клонів", Швидше сідай, лягай, займай позу барана, І споживай все, що подають тобі з екрану. Очередь Таланар Нартбаев Казибан: Як солодко та просто: « Мусі-пусі, люлі-люлі», За лічені секунди, надуті всі порожні кулі, Вони злітають швидко, і зникають, Конвеєр не стоїть, він на нових чекає. Очередь Все темные эльфы женщины кроме Хранительницой Законы и Эрина Все темные эльфы женщины кроме Хранительницой Законы и Эрина: I don’t want a man that’s well behaved, Breaking all the rules that’s what I crave, Everything but you is so right – it’s wrong, I don’t want a man that doesn’t turn me on. I don’t want a man that’s well behaved, Breaking all the rules that’s what I crave, KenOath: Нема нічого краще, за наспів падіння, Нема нічого гіршого, ніж бути як всі. Очередь Все темные эльфы женщины кроме Хранительницой Законы и Эрина Версия без ТНМК Все темные эльфы женщины кроме Хранительницой Законы и Эрина: I don’t want a man that’s well behaved, Нартбаев Казибан: Не моє… Очередь Все темные эльфы женщины кроме Хранительницой Законы и Эрина Версия без ТНМК Все темные эльфы женщины кроме Хранительницой Законы и Эрина: Breaking all the rules that’s what I crave, KenOath: Не так як всі… Очередь Все темные эльфы женщины кроме Хранительницой Законы и Эрина Версия без ТНМК Все темные эльфы женщины кроме Хранительницой Законы и Эрина: Everything but you is so right – it’s wrong, I don’t want a man that doesn’t turn me on. Участники записи Первоначальные участники записи: *Надежда Грановская (вокал) *Вера Брежнева (вокал) *Альбина Джанабаева (вокал) *ТНМК (вокал) Альбомная версия 2007 года: *Вера Брежнева (вокал) *Альбина Джанабаева (вокал) *Ольга Корягина (вокал) *ТНМК (вокал) Участницы группы ВИА Гра Шамсиддинова Озода (Вокал) Сапаева Мухлиса (Вокал) Абдуллаева Нигора (Вокал) Участники группы ТНМК KenOath - Вокал, саунд-продюсинг Нартбаев Казибан - Вокал, тексты Исроилова Зилола - барабаны Карпенко Артём - гитара Кузьмин Денис - бас Власов Андрей - DJ Обратите Внимание В Русской версии Темные Эльфы Сапаева Мухлиса, Шамсиддинова Озода, Абдуллаева Нигора исполняют на русском языке. В Английской Версии версии Темные Эльфы Сапаева Мухлиса, Шамсиддинова Озода, Абдуллаева Нигора исполняют на английском языке. В Русской и Английской версии KenOath и Нартбаев Казибан исполняют на украинском языке. Примечания Ссылки * «Нет ничего хуже» на сайте Яндекс.Музыка * «I Don’t Want a Man» на сайте Яндекс.Музыка Категория:Синглы группы «ВИА Гра» Категория:Песни по алфавиту Категория:Песни, написанные Константином Меладзе